Micropumps may be employed in applications where it is desirable to transmit small volumes (e.g., sub-microliter volumes) of fluid from one location to another. For example, micropumps may be used to deliver small doses of drugs to a subject over a period of time.
Some micropumps operate by generating a magnetic field to actuate a pumping mechanism. For example, the magnetic field may produce deformations in a magnetic shape memory (MSM) element. The deformations may be used to carry a fluid. Changes in the magnetic field may alter a position of the deformations thereby moving the fluid through the micropump. Often, a permanent magnet is used to generate the magnetic field. Rotating the permanent magnet may produce the changes to the magnetic field that actuate the pumping mechanism.
Micropumps that use permanent magnets to generate a magnetic field for actuating a pump mechanism may be too large and bulky for some applications. Further, the permanent magnets may produce stray magnetic fields that may negatively affect magnetically sensitive equipment or devices positioned near the micropump. Additionally, micropumps that use permanent magnets may provide less control over and less customizability of the magnetic field. For example, altering a strength of the magnetic field may be difficult when the magnetic field is generated by a permanent magnet.